Butcherblock Mountains
| image = Unrest as seen from BBM.jpg| caption = | harvestnodetier = 3| }} Lore Stone and rock. Hammer and anvil. We learned our crafts from the beginning, in our home of Kaladim, in the Butcherblock Mountains. Our city flourished, for many came to us, wanting to buy the many beautiful things we can craft. Have you ever seen the sun rise, its light spreading like over the Butcherblock Mountains like the flames of a forge? We who have not seen this with our own eyes sing the songs of our fathers before us, and weep for the world we cannot know. :--'' The History of Dwarves'' Geography Butcherblock Mountains is divided into valleys by steep impassable cliffs. Some of the cliff faces can be climbed, and a few of the mountaintops can be explored. Dwarven mines honeycomb the hillsides, and many of the valleys are interconnected by tunnels. Travel Griffon Towers have been erected at the top of the cliff above the docks, and at the passes to Greater Faydark and The Lesser Faydark. Only Good-aligned characters can travel to Butcherblock Mountains from Sinking Sands. However, both alignments may travel to Sinking Sands from Butcherblock Mountains by taking the Magic Carpet at the docks. The Butcherblock Docks also has two ships, the Journey's End and Storm Breaker, that provide transport to and from Nektulos Forest and The Thundering Steppes. Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Kaladim | 30-39 | Group | Shared Dungeon | 1 hour |- | The Estate of Unrest | 70-75 | Group | Instance | 2 hours |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Greater Faydark | 1-20 | Northeast | through |- | Timorous Deep | 1-20 | South (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Griffon at |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | West (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Ship at |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | West (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Ship at |- | The Sinking Sands | 45-55 | Southwest (across the Ocean of Tears) | via Flying Carpet at |- | The Lesser Faydark | 50-60 | Southeast | through |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Next to the griffon station |- | | Down at the beach |} Quests A large number of quests take place in this zone. Level 20 players can begin at any of three places: the Greater Faydark zone line, the docks, or the Sarnak camp. See the Butcherblock Mountains Timeline. ! Quest Hub ! Level Range ! Notes |- | | 20-25 | Starting hub from Shattered Lands |- | | 20 | Starting hub from Kelethin |- | Gorowyn Research Camp | 20-27 | Starting hub from Gorowyn |- | | 22-30 | Also see nearby |- | | 30-33 | |} Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | Shattered Lands | Good zone for solo quests |- | The Thundering Steppes | 20-30 | Shattered Lands | |}